Brickipedia:Forum/Name change
Hi. I think that we should change our name. Brickipedia sounds kinda clunky, why not go with "Legowikia" instead? Other ideas would be welcomed :) Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:43, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Note, this is for the current site (lego.wikia.com) and not the Brickipedia which is under development now. Ajraddatz (Talk) 21:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) LEGOpedia/Legopedia * I honestly don't like this name :P, but just to throw it out there, yeah. Brickipedia/LEGOpedia/Legopedia * Honestly, all I want is "Legopedia" or "Brickipedia". -- 01:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :*Per Czech, though in support of "Brickipedia" only in light of Skd's recent comment. ::* ^ *Legopedia could be good. Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Support LEGOWikia? BrickiWikia? Sounds good to me. * I think BrickWiki would be something to put up for option as well... 03:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) *I absolutely hate our name now. Anyone can apply my vote to anything else, just get rid of it please . 20:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, another name would be GREAT! –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 03:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) * Per Charge. 17:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oppose * LEGO'Wikia and '''LEGO'pedia would be infringing on LEGO's intellectual property rights because the trademarked name "LEGO" is appended to the name. I suggest we do not use "LEGO" in the name due to this. Why? LEGO has been known be proactive in enforcing their proprietary rights (including, but not limited to: copyrights and trademarks). Also, the Web Host can shut down the site if there is a complaint on IP rights. No, I am not being pessimistic about things, I'm just being realistic keeping legalities in mind. Any ideas on how we can evade this, yet have a search engine-friendly site name? 01:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ** Skdhjf is correct. That's also why we have "Brick''Con" and "''Brick''world" instead of LEGOcon and LEGOworld. However, if you do search Lego wiki, this comes up, I'm guessing it'll be the same even off Wikia. **Thanks for pointing that out, Skd! The last thing we'd want is legal trouble. :P **But the German version of here is called LEGOpedia..! ***This name is for the Wikia site, and LEGOpedia has worked fine for the de version. I don't see a problem. Ajraddatz (Talk) 21:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ****Just because a Wiki is infringing on intellectual property, doesn't mean this community has to... Although it's been working for LEGOpedia (de version of Brickipedia), note they are hosted ''on Wikia - we, however, won't be. We wont have big Wikia standing in front of us. Also, you never know - LEGO's agents are only familiar with the English version of Brickipedia. I don't believe they have come across "LEGOpedia". In my opinion, using intellectual property in a Website name (or business name :P) is distasteful, unprofessional, and is the equivalent of walking in a mine-field (exaggeration). No offense given. Can't we just find a name that doesn't have "LEGO" in it? It's not our property, so let's not use it. '''Brick is a fantastic prefix to a name. I also agree with the Brick Bobby's comment below. 03:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) *****This forum is about the Wikia site after the move! Ajraddatz (Talk) 03:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ******o.e I obviously need my coffee...... (but still! :D) 03:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) * I rather like the current name and Legopedia would sound quite clunky and rather dull --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 21:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Concerns about the timing Ajraddatz, if you don't like the name Brickipedia, the discussion should be about what you are going to call the new wiki if you go ahead with the fork. And that conversation should be on the move discussion pages, or on the new wiki itself. Unless you are being disingenuous of course, and really mean that you want to try and change the name here so that you can use Brickipedia on the fork without it duplicating this wiki's name.... -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:53, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, I wasn't trying to be "disingenuous", but I don't think both sites should have the same name. When the Fallout Wiki left, they changed the name of the Wikia site. Ultimately, it doesn't affect search results, but when people are looking for Brickipedia then they should be directed to the place where the community associated to that name is. Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, on a completely neutral note changing the wiki's name to something with "LEGO" in it would probably aid the search results, since Google would associate searches for "lego blah blah blah" more easily with this site. Also, your post is off-topic and quite honestly undesired, so if you have issues with stuff that I do take it to skype/email and stop filling up our local discussions with it. Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Then perhaps that is something you should consider when choosing the name for your fork. :My comment was most certainly not off-topic, I'm talking about your idea to change the name of this wiki (and your motivations for it) :On your comparison with Fallout, each situation is different, and needs careful thought and discussion. To give a counter example, Uncyclopedia has not and will not be changing name. So let's put this on hold for now and have the discussion (if we need to) once things have settled down again and the new/remaining community here have had a chance to consider what they want. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:06, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::How about no. Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:08, February 9, 2013 (UTC) *From what I see, I don't see that there will be much of a community here once we leave, and seing as we are the current community here, I see no reason why we can't rename. I quite like 'Brickiwikia'. ::There may or may not be much of one if you leave, but there will be one in the future. And, on their behalf, I can't allow you to potentially harm this wiki in order to benefit another (which I assume you plan to call "Brickipedia", despite what Aj said above about wanting to use something less "clunky") -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::lol. What "harm"? I didn't spend years on this site to want it completely ruined, nor am I going to leave completely after the move. If you really want to continue to stop the legitimate workings of this community, I really can't stop you. But I'm sure this topic will come up again. Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Since this forum has just devolved from a community discussion to Sannse telling us what to do, I might as well take the time to point out that a name refers to a group of people. When people left England to found a colony in the new world, they didn't call it England. They called it New England :D. But I'm sure that if everyone left England, they might have continued to consider themselves "English". But IDK. Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Our path of action is clear now: we must call ourselves "New Brickipedia"! :P ::::: Heck, New South Wales is technically south of Wales, ad it is new! :D -- 01:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aj, I don't know what harm, that's really the point. You started this discussion by saying you wanted a new name for this wiki because Brickipedia is "clunky", But, from what I understand, you actually want to use that name on your new wiki - and that's why you want to change it here. So what I'm saying is please put a hold on the idea, until this can be discussed without the complication of a potential immanent fork -- sannse (help forum | blog) 01:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you "don't know what harm", then may I inquire on why did you brought it up? O.o Also, if we did change the name here to a distasteful name so we could use the "Brickipedia" on another wiki, that wouldn't cause any "harm" to this wiki or the future community which adopts this wiki. I mean, it's not like we're putting a 800x800px banner on the front page reading: "Go to !". If the future community wants to revert the name to its old name after we changed it, so be it. Edit: Also, I don't think Ajr was saying we should change the name here to a new name. Wasn't he referring to changing the name for our forked site? O.O 02:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, I was talking about this site. Sorry for not being clear at first. Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Sannse, with all do respect, it really isn't up to you (or us, for that matter) if we can change this wiki's name or not. If the community would like the name to be changed, the name can be changed. If not, then it stays the same, and it won't be because you tell us what to do. It isn't up to you to regulate what we can discuss here, and when- and I certainly dislike the implications that your opinion is more important than ours. Staff and admin opinions don't take precedence over a community vote. (and if they did, that's certainly not a Wiki I would like to stay on) * Heck, the way I see it let's change this places name. And Sannse why would it matter if we changed our name on this site? If it is a community agreement to change the name why is Wikia so concerned? There is nothing wrong with a name change if it is a community vote... 03:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) *I haven't read the rest of this yet, but before I do, can I say that I believe in the past renames during moves have been fine. To keep flogging the same horse, when Wikisimpsons moved, I stayed for a few days and renamed it Simpsons Wiki, at their request, and all was dandy. ~ CJC 12:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Skdhjf: the point is that the change is not being suggested as a way to help this wiki - it's being made to help the fork. That means that any harm that might be caused to this wiki is being ignored. For example, one thing that may harm this wiki is that people typing "brikipedia" into Google will end up on the fork rather than here. I don't know how big an impact that is, but I do know that an important decision like this should not be made when there is the potential for that sort of conflict of interest. ::Cligra and Klagoer: of course, usually it would be your (that is, the community's) decision. And if the question is raised once things are more stable, then I will be very happy to see that vote take place without my voice. All I'm asking now, is for a delay until the fork is over, the community on this wiki has settled, and that vote can take place properly. I very much hope that you both will still be on this wiki to take part in it. ::CJC: the situation has varied. For example, WoWWiki kept it's name (with the fork becoming Wowpedia, iirc) as did Uncyclopedia. In both cases, as with here, the people forking wanted a change of name on the Wikia version. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Fair enough. ~ CJC 17:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC)